Not so Normal
by ArcticDusk
Summary: What would you do if you were told you aren't completely human and that you have to help fight Lucifer? Rated M for later :3


_Not everything is what is seems. Demons and Angles and bears oh my. Things that go bump in the dark do exist, even things that walk in the light. They hide in plain sight and you can't truly know who they are unless they want you to know. But sometimes things that aren't completely human don't always know they aren't human._

Devon tossed and turned in her new bed. Her first night in her apartment was a harsh one. Though she couldn't really stay at home and go to college. So against her parents' wishes she headed for California got an apartment, a job, and started her schooling to be a game designer. She thought it would be easy but it's not going like she thought it would. With one final turn she fell out of the bed and landed hard on the wood floors. "uhhhh," laying on her back like a dead cockroach she stared at the ceiling, that's until she saw a real cockroach on the ceiling and froze. "Dear lord of mercy, that's critter is a lot bigger than the ones back home." She swore the thing looked at her and with that she jumped to her feet and walked into the small kitchen.

Bending over to get a monster out of the bottom there was a harsh knock on her door, and for a girl that hasn't been away from her parent for more than a few days this scared the living shit out of her. Sliding a knife out one of the draws she walked to the door. The pounding still happening, "Hello?" She call over the pounding and it stopped.

"Everything ok in there? We heard a thud and were worried." Dumb founded by this she opened the door and looked at the boys before her. One was tall and handsome with short spicky hair with a hunting jacket on, another was adorable with longer hair with a little curl to it. But the man behind them was older and had a very odd expression on his face. He looked at her as if he was looking straight through her body into her soul.

"Um No I fell out of my bed, I'm good," Devon smiled sweetly at the boys. She has always been a nice person even if she didn't like being one. The man in the back whispered something in one of the boys ear. Chills started to run down her spine, something was off.

"Um, Devon we need to talk to you about something really important. Could we come in?" The long haired guy spoke softly. Hes the kind of guy that you couldn't picture hurting a fly let alone raise his voice.

Even though every part of her body and mind was yelling no, telling her that this is dangerous, "Ok…" Setting aside she let the boys enter her room. The older male still watching her. Shutting the door she turned and looked at them then realized she was still her pjs, which wasn't so bad since it was just a shirt and short but still… "Um I'll make some coffee and change real quick." Walking away she started to heat up the water and walked to the bed room. Changing with speed, Devon quickly put on a pair of jeans, a bra and a normal t shirt. Returning she found the boys sitting cept for the older man who was looking at her pictures. Getting the coffee she handed each a cup and leaned against the wall. Watching the older man as she ask, "So what do you need to tell me…"

The boys exchanged looks obviously trying to find the right words, which is a terrifying look you don't want to see people who are about to tell you something make. "You are half human half God. God found your mother pure of heart and had her give birth to you. You are meant to help save the world from Lucifer." The man suddenly spoke out still looking at her pictures as if it was the normal thing to say. Devon didn't think so. She froze and stared at him completely confused.

"Your pulling my leg right?" A hint of panic in voice.

He turned and with a completely straight face said, "How could I be pulling your leg? I'm all the way over here." He cocked his head to the side ever so slightly looking at her with a slight confusion hinted on his handsome features. She looked away from him and then at the boys. And they started to explain the entire situation to her.


End file.
